You are my reason for living: a Bella and Leah story
by CraycrayTwilightfan
Summary: Leah still can't get over Sam. Just when she thinks she's had enough of the world of wolves, Bella moves pack in town and she imprints. Will Bella be the one to save Leah or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and inboxes, they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **I do not own Twilight**

Bella POV

As I got off the plane, I looked around for my dad. And sure enough, he was sitting by himself by the corner, newspaper in hand. I chuckled to myself.

 _Same old dad._ I thought

"Dad!" I called out, hopefully loud enough or him to hear me.

His head whipped up and when he spotted me, a huge smile stretched across his face.

He got up to meet me as I walked towards him. "Bells!" He said as he embraced me in a warm, fatherly hug, "how are you? I've missed you so much. My how you've changed."

I chuckled. "You didn't expect me to change over the course of 14 years dad?" I said with a playful tone in my voice.

"Of course Bells. I just didn't know what to expect. The last time I saw you, your were 4 years old with red cheeks and big brown eyes. And now...you still do have red cheeks and big brown eyes." He said whilst laughing at his own humor. I couldn't help but laugh with him. Life with my dad again wouldn't be so bad after all.

Leah POV

I had no idea why I was here. I could care less about this girl that Jake could never seem to stop talking about.

Even though I wanted to leave, some kind of force just made me stay where I was, on the very end of the ugly tan couch in Sam's living room. This place always puts me in a bad mood, but I suck it up for the good of the pack, especially my brother, Seth. Even though he's a pain in the ass, I love that kid so much. I would do anything for that goofy little kid.

We were currently in the living room listening to Jake go on and on about this girl. Bella? I think thy was the name he mentioned.

I got out of my own thoughts and turned to glare at him. "Jake, I think we all have had enough of the Bella talk. Now if you excuse me," I got up to go to the bathroom, not thy I had to use it, I just had to get away.

Once inside, I splashed my face with water. I was sweating a little, not a surprise. One of the perks of being part wolf, you have a temperature of 109 degrees so I am constantly hot.

I looked at myself in tee mirror. I was sporting some white denim shorts and a light blue tank top with some flip flops. My hair was cut to the top of my shoulders and wavy. I thought if myself as pretty with my caramel skin and brown eyes, but I never thought of myself as gorgeous.

I stared in the mirror for a little while longer. I mostly looked at my eyes. They held such sadness and pain. I still wasn't over the fact that Sam had imprinted on my cousin, Emily. I loved Sam, and I still do. And I will never hate Emily or their relationship, I just hate that mine had to end for theirs to start.

Just watching them, all in love and happy and I'm just the third wheel so to speak. Alone.

As I started to drift from my thoughts, I heard Charlie's cruiser.

Time to meet the all mighty Bella, I thought.

Bella POV

"Remember Jacob?" Charlie asked.

I nodded. "Of course dad how could I forget? We have been sending letters to each other ever since I left Forks."

"Really? Wow that's great. What do you think of stopping by La Push later?"

"Sounds great" I was excited to see my mid pie buddy after all this time. Even thought I was gone for 14 years, everything seemed like I've been here my whole life. It felt like home. I was back home, where I belonged.

~4:30 PM~

We finally arrive at my old home, Charlie's house. Charlie grabbed my bags from the backseat of his cruiser and gave me his key to open the door.

Once inside, he led me to my room which wasn't necessary, I knew my way around this house front and back, but it was a nice gesture and I appreciated it. I could tell he tried to make some arrangements to make my room more age appropriate.

The walls were painted a nice refreshing gray color with black curtains accented with silver sequins. My old bed was replaced with a queen sized bed with black and silver bedspread and accented pillows. There was also a desk in the corner with a new apple laptop. The only thing the same was my dresser. I loved my room. It had a classy yet comfy feel to it.

I could feels Charlie's eyes on me, trying to read my face for a reaction to the changes.

"So...um, do you like it Bells? If not I could make arrangements to redo the room how you like. I tried to fi- "

"Dad, I love it"

"really?"

"really."

He seemed pleased with my reaction and said "well try to get yourself settled, we can leave for La Push at 6" and left me to unpack and get settled.

I looked at my phone, it read 5:24. I decided to shower and change to something warmer, I remember La Push as being abnormally warmer than the rest of Washington

~5:40PM~

After showering, I chose some light wash denim shirts and a black tank top with some sandals. I put my hair up in high ponytail, brushed on some mascara, put on some lipgloss and deemed myself ready. It was now 5:54 and I grabbed my phone and ran down the stairs to meet Charlie.

"You hungry kiddo?" I found the name "kiddo" funny considering I was 18 but it was a dad-to-daughter thing that I liked.

"A little"

"I was thinking of ordering Pizza for when we get there but Emily probably already cooked."

"Emily?"

"You'll see"

i found it odd that he didn't just tell me but I just shrugged it off

40 minutes later we arrived at La Push, but the house we pulled up in front of didn't look like Jacob's house.

"I don't remember this as Jacob's house."

"oh this isn't Jakes house. Just follow me"

Jacob POV

I was finishing telling the pack about the first time I met Bella when we were four years old and I could sense their irritation. But I didn't care. Just as I was at the end of the story, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up just outside Sam's door. I jumped out to meet them outside.

"Bellaaaa!" I yelled as I ran up to her and picked her up to hug her. "I've missed you so much." Which was the truth

Bella POV

As soon as I got out of the car I was ambushed by what could only be described as Jake. He has changed so much. For one, he is HUGE and he is hot. He was handsome and scolding.

"Jake, you okay?"

"Yeah Bells why wouldn't I be?"

"you're so hot" I said blushing, knowing there were two meanings to thy phrase.

He ran a hand through is hair which was cut short but looked like it was growing back quickly

"Yeah, Bells well you don't look so bad yourself" he said chuckling, knowing full well that is not what I meant.

I heard chuckling behind it and when I peaked around his broad shoulder, I saw about 7 or 8 more boys, all shirtless and tan...and large. What is with theses La Push boys beings so big. They were all well over 6 feet and muscular. Not too muscular to where it looked ridiculous but strong and broad.

"Jake. Mind introducing me?" I smiled up at him.

"Oh yeah guys this is the beautiful Bella and Bella these are my brothers. Not in the literal sense but my best friends." Then he pointed to each of them and told me their names.

"This is Quil, Seth, Embry, Paul, Collin, Brady, Jared, and Sam. Where is Leah?"

I heard a female voice coming from inside, "Calm down Black I'm right here!" Then she came out and she looked at me and, BAM.

Leah POV

I started to come downstairs when I heard Jacob say "where's Leah?" And of course I had to respond in an irritated tone, "calm down Black I'm right here!" And I came out to meet the oh-so-wonderful Bella. I looked down at her from the porch and I looked at her eyes and, BAM.

Sam, Emily, heartbreak, pain, none of that mattered anymore. My sole purpose in life was to now keep the beautiful being in front of me safe and happy. She's mine and she's the only thing holding me to this earth right now. She's...my imprint?!

(A/N so...what do you guys think? A Bella and Leah story was requested so here you go. Makes sure to comment what you thought of this chapter and any other Story suggestions. Thanks guys!)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight...**

Bella POV

I don't know why I feel this...connection toward her...towards...Leah. Just _thinking_ her name sent chills down my spine. I had to learn more about her. Wait. Why? Why do I feel such feelings towards a strange girl I had only met _seconds_ ago.

I had never had an interest in girls, at least not the interest that I find in Leah. She was just so...perfect. With her long, toned, tan legs and flat toned stomach, nice sized breasts, and her face...she was just beautiful. She had these full yummy lips that I just wanted to kiss and brown eyes you could just get lost in for hours and hours. She also had this shoulder length wavy dark **hair** I just wanted to run my fingers through as I kissed her.

I don't know why I'm thinking like this!? I am attracted to boys not girls. Am I going crazy? All of these attractive boys around me and I'm focusing my erotic thoughts on the only girl here. Am I a lesbian?

I suddenly looked away from Leah's perfection and noticed everyone was staring at the two of us. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed by being caught checking Leah out. She smirked at me, seeming pleased that I approved of her goddess-like looks.

The guys, who had a knowing look about something that I didn't quit understand, the older looking one said,

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella, feel free to come inside."

"Nice to meet you guys too, and I'd love to come inside."

Everyone started heading back in, and when I went to follow, I was stopped but a firm squeeze to my left arm. I turned to see an upset Jake.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked out of concern. A few minutes ago he was all happy to see me and now he looks like someone just kicked his puppy.

"Bella we have to talk about something, take a little walk with me? It won't take long, I promise."

I nodded, a little skeptical on whether I wanted to hear the news. But I followed him past Sam's house, down a cobblestone path into the woods...

Leah POV

I imprinted on Bella. I can't say I was the happiest about it, I mean I never thought that I would be so infatuated with a girl, I thought I was interested in boys but fate proved me wrong.

Bella is so perfect. She's a teeny slip of a woman. She looks to be about 5'3 with a sexy body. I could just imagine myself roughly grabbing handfuls of her full breasts and running my hands over her silky smooth creamy skin. And she has the cutest button nose with plump pink lips and beautiful brown eyes I could forever get lost in. She was just so mouth watering to me. And her scent, it called to me, drew me in. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla. I just wanted to eat her alive, she was mine and NO ONE will get in my way.

Once inside the guys teased me of my new imprint but then their tone got to a serious level. Then the room got silent. Sam probably sense my uneasiness and spoke first,

"So Leah, fate has obviously chosen a woman to be your mate for life. Fate is never wrong and obviously Bella is perfect for you. Will you accept or reject the imprint?"

Personally, I felt it was no ones business on whether I accept the law human as a mate or not.

On the other side of the living room, I heard Quil whisper to Embry,

"Bella is one hottie. She'd be stupid to reject someone who looks like that."

I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew was that I had Quil pinned to the wall with my hand around his neck, him sputtering,

"I...I'm s...s...sorry. I didn't m...m..mean to offend Bella is good looking right?" I punched him in the face, not that it bothered him that much, we're wolves.

"Listen here Quil and everybody else in this room. Bella. Is. Mine." I looked at Sam, "Yes I want her as my mate"

Jacob POV

I was hurt. Very hurt. I always believed that Bella was the prefect one for me. Although she is still perfect, she wasn't mine.

I know it's not my place but I do feel Bella should know what we are. Once we were at a good distance from Sam's house so know one would eavesdrop, I turned to Bella.

"Bella, Remember any of the old legends and stories my dad use to tell us about wolves and stuff?"

She thought for a second and said,

"It's been a while but yes I do remember, why Jake?"

"Well Bella, the guys and the girl you just met...they're wolves Bella."

I gave her a moment to process the new found information. She seemed pretty calm about it which is good.

"Are you a wolf too?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Can I see?" Pretty unusual question for a girl who just realized her best friend is a wolf. Usually, people run away and pretend they never heard about it, but not Bella, one of the things I've always loved about her is that she was always accepting.

"Sure, gimme a sec" I started to strip, "woah Jake why are you taking off your clothes?" "I don't want them to shred when I phase Bells," I said with a smirk.

As I started to phase, I felt my muscles and bones stretching and moving, it was almost painful until a second later, I was in wolf form. The next thing I heard was a gasp and frantic footsteps running away from me...

(A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry this one is so short, the next will be longer. Review review review please, I am looking for a beta so inbox me if you're interested)


End file.
